Marshmallow Wars
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: While Sasuke takes a nap, Kankurou and Shikamaru get into the liquor cabinet and strange things happen. SasuShika GaiKank M for caution because of drinking.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto._

**Author's Notes: **This is a drabble a friend of mine prompted when I was having major issues with my writing a while back.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke groaned, rolling over to bury his face in the back of the couch. Papers fluttered to the floor and more littered the table and the Uchiha's body. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to fight off waking up. He clung to sleep but it slowly slid from his grasp, leaving the raven annoyed as he rolled over onto his back.

He blinked up at the ceiling, shifting so more paperwork slid to the floor. He'd been in the middle of doing his last mission report and going over the medical reports. He'd never been a fan of the stuff and had easily given into sleep when his eyes had grown heavy.

He laid there, wishing he would fall back to sleep when a loud battle cry echoed through the house. Sasuke sat up with a jolt, eyes going wide. He scrambled from the couch, snatching a kunai from the seal under the coffee table.

He moved quickly down the hallway, feet making no noise as he padded on bare feet. He could hear sounds coming from the study, grunts and what sounded like someone making battle sounds. Sasuke paused, listening for a moment. A loud cry of triumph made Sasuke wince. That definitely sounded like Kankurou. The Suna nin was visiting with Gaara, who had come to see Naruto since the blonde had finally became Hokage.

As Sasuke listened, Shikamaru voice rang out. The Uchiha tensed. They were the only three currently in the house. Gai had had to go meet with his team. Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall. The man should be back anytime now.

Judging by the noises emitting from the study, Sasuke didn't know if someone had broken in or if the two nin had suddenly decided to fuck. Neither thought set well with Sasuke. Shikamaru and Kankurou had been friends as long as the Uchiha could remember. They had both been emissaries for their respective villages at one time or another. During their stays in the other's home, they figured out that their jutsus were close enough to the same that they could easily learn from each other. Since then, each time they visited for whatever reason, they made a point of meeting up.

Sasuke slid along the wall, not quite sure he wanted to turn the last corner and step into the large room. He took a breath and stepped into the doorway, kunai at the ready. Dark eyes went wide in surprise and his arm fell to his side, kunai now hanging from his fingers in a loose grip.

The scene before him was neither a break in nor sex. Sasuke really wasn't sure what_ was_ going on in his study. The love seat that had been pushed against the far wall now sat in the middle of the room in front of the coffee table. Kankurou was perched on the edge of it, arms in the air and eyes glued to the table in front of him. Shikamaru was seated in a large lounge chair across from him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

A large bag of marshmallows sat on the far edge of the table, half its contents scattered across the table. An open bottle of strawberry syrup sat beside the bag, two small cups full of the substance sitting on either side. As Sasuke watched two marshmallows clashed on the table top, toothpicks stuck in them as makeshift weapons.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched one marshmallow cut the other from middle to top. The raven then cringed as sticky strawberry syrup splattered across the now dead marshmallow and his coffee table. Kankurou grinned and plucked the sticky marshmallow from the pool of syrup and popped it into his mouth. He chewed happily as Shikamaru pulled another marshmallow from the pile and shoved his abandoned toothpick into it.

The Uchiha watched as they resumed battle, Shikamaru using shadows and Kankurou using chakra strings to control the snacks. When Shikamaru let out a triumphant cry as he pierced Kankurou's marshmallow with the toothpick, Sasuke realized why he had been hearing strange noises. He still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on in the room. The the table was already covered in syrup, which was thrown on the marshmallows as they 'died.' Both of the men's mouths were covered in the sticky pink substance. Sasuke figured they'd already been at it for a while.

He opened his mouth to ask what was going on when his eyes landed on empty alcohol bottles scattered around the floor. The raven made a small sound of realization. He looked back at the two men just in time to see both marshmallows going down at once. Strawberry syrup splattered across the table, marshmallows and floor in a wide arch.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the clean up after this drunken marshmallow battle.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I love silly drabbles. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
